


Of Bickering and Platonic Dating

by mintaegi



Series: Soft Stray Kids fics [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Chan and Woojin are only mentioned tho, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Fluff, I CANT DO HUMOR, I Tried, Lots of it, M/M, Platonic Date, Platonic Relationships, Sassy, What Was I Thinking?, literally only 4 pages in my notes i, soft, spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintaegi/pseuds/mintaegi
Summary: Hyunjin and Jisung bickering on their second friendly date.





	Of Bickering and Platonic Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Hyunjinnie!! (Not proofread) 
> 
> leave kudos or comments if you like it :)

“So are you really paying for our food?” Hyunjin asked as a waiter gave them the menus of the restaurant. 

 

Jisung wasn’t really paying attention to what Hyunjin said as he was busy counting the money he had before looking up to the slightly older with a small grin. “I did say I would pay, right? Y-Yes I’m paying! But I’ll be broke afterwards,” Jisung pouted.

 

Hyunjin laughed as a reply. “I’m not going to help you with that, Hannie.”

 

Jisung sighed. “Well I did want to cheer you up so I’m gonna accept being broke.”

 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes while laughing. Wait… What did he mean cheering him up, anyway?

 

The two were silent for a few minutes. Jisung finally grabbing the menu and reading it while Hyunjin was deciding whether to choose seafood or beef.

 

“If you order the most expensive one here Hyunjinnie,” Jisung warned quietly. 

 

Hyunjin grinned at this. “And what exactly will happen to me?” he placed the menu he read on top of their table silently as he had already decided what to get.

 

Jisung smiled at him widely. “Nothing hyunjinnie. So what do you want to order?”

 

“Beef stew.”

 

“That’s it?” Jisung looked genuinely surprise which made Hyunjin laugh more. “This is surprising…”

 

“Why would it be?”

 

“Hyunjin-ah, I’m not that broke! We’re literally working idols, order as much as you want-”

 

“And the budget?”

 

“Over 200,000 won!” Jisung exclaimed, grabbing the menu Hyunjin had left on their table and giving it to the older. “Now order more food!”

 

Hyunjin paused for a moment before opening the menu again. If Jisung said it was okay to order more then that means…

 

“Are you ready to order gentlemen?” a waiter asked in front of them.

 

Hyunjin nodded and again telling the waiter what he wanted. He made a gesture to Jisung who simply said “Bulgogi!” before saying they were done ordering.

 

“You’re telling me to order a lot and you order only one dish?”

 

“So what? I’m treating you dinner, Hyunjin. There’s nothing wrong with letting you order most of the food, right?”

 

“But you didn’t have to-”

 

“Yah! I decided to treat you dinner because I want to spend some time with you,” Jisung smiled softly, “plus you’re the only person who laughs at my jokes.”

 

“Oh is this a comedy show now?”

 

“Why not? You’re my only guest so there’s nothing to worry about!”

 

“I’m worried about my brain and sanity whether they’ll survive,” Hyunjin mumbled a little louder for the younger to hear. 

 

“Oh they will!”

 

“Survive? Are you sure?”

 

“I’m a bundle of jokes and happiness. Jinnie. Everyone needs me,” Jisung replied standing up while striking a pose.

 

Hyunjin laughed out loud as Jisung sat down again, grinning from ear to ear. “Oh now see! The audience loves me!”

 

“I’m your only audience though…”

 

“You’re the only audience I need~!” Jisung playfully sang. 

 

“Are you flirting with me?! You do realize we’re both taken!” Hyunjin exclaimed, pretending to have a disgusted face.

 

“We’re literally on a date here and you there talk about our boyfriends?” Jisung complained. “Well technically it’s a platonic date but still a date!”

 

Hyunjin honestly would die of laughter by now. “I’m sorry Sungie! Who said this was a date anyway?”

 

“I can call our hang out as a date! I declare this as our friendly date!” Jisung yelled.

 

Hyunjin laughed louder than ever. He glanced at the people around them. He noticed the looks they were getting and it made him frown a little. “Maybe we’re being a little too loud Jisungie.”

 

“Let them be Hyunjin-”

 

“Gentlemen, your orders,” the waiter that previously approached them had a trolley containing six bowls.

 

“You did say I should order more, right?” Hyunjin said slowly as the food were served on their (from what Hyunjin could see now) small table.

 

There were six huge black bowls all filled with a different dish. Hyunjin glanced at Jisung whose mouth was already watering. Then Jisung suddenly looked at Hyunjin in the eyes. “You better start digging in or I’ll finish all of these!”

 

Hyunjin scowled, grabbing his chopsticks after seeing Jisung do the same thing. “I ordered more than half of these Jisung!”

 

“And so? A growing boy needs to eat too!”

 

“We’re literally the same age Jisung! Yah stop stuffing your cheeks with the food!” Hyunjin chuckled then suddenly grinned widely. “You look cute with your cheeks puffy, can I poke it?”

 

“Whaf? Nof foday Hinnie!” Jisung said, backing away from the table a little..

 

“Ew, don’t speak when your mouth is full!” Hyunjin laughed as he too joined Jisung in eating.

  
  
  


“Well that was fun!” Jisung shouted as they left the restaurant. “We should definitely do this again!”

 

“Well this is are second time doing it and you still paid for our dinner,” the other replied softly.

 

“Which basically means you’re paying next time!” Jisung grinned playfully.

 

“There’s a next time?”

 

Hyunjin recalled their first “date” together when he was really down and just wanted to be alone but for some reason Jisung knew how to cheer him up. Today Jisung just really wanted to spend some time with him to which he agreed on since he missed the younger. He wasn’t particularly down or anything and he genuinely thought it was nice to be with Jisung. Although their whole “second date” was filled with bickering, it was still enjoyable. He missed this, having to spent weeks, months working and finally getting a break. It was actually quite relaxing and new to him.

 

“Of course there would be a next time!” Jisung said. “I would be really mad if there isn’t. Thanks for spending the night with me, Hyunjin-ah.”

 

“Ew now it seems we  _ are  _ really ending a date night,” Hyunjin joked. “But thank you too Jisung. It was fun and I  _ shall  _ pay for the next hang out.”

 

“Date! Platonic date!” Jisung corrected him.

 

“Sure,” Hyunjin giggled, “whatever you want to call this, Sungie. Let’s get back before Woojin hyung and Chan hyung wonder where we went.”

 

And they walked back to their dorm hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back from the hell i call school! finals are over and summer break is just around the corner~! i honestly don't know how i survived last week running with little no sleep everyday on top of that i was really sick! and ticket saling for the unveil tour in my country was last sunday! so yea i just recovered from my sickness and i'm ready to finish my jilix chapter for my other fic hehe hopefully i'll post it today or tomorrow!! love you guys!


End file.
